Iron Anvil III (San d'Oria)
Walkthrough # Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist and ask you to tell him recipes by selecting crystals and ingredients from a list. # You will earn 980 Allied Notes and 340 Experience Points, if successful. Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Battle Bow - - Coeurl Whisker + 2 Chestnut Lumber + Silk Cloth + Scorpion Claw **Exorcismal Oak Lumber - + Oak Log + Ice Anima + Earth Anima + Light Anima **Gimlet Spear - + Lambent Fire Cell + Lambent Wind Cell + Bronze Spear **Great Bow - : + Coeurl Whisker + Chestnut Lumber + Velvet Cloth + Scorpion Claw **Kaman - + Elm Lumber + Bamboo Stick + Silk Thread + Wool Cloth **Lance - + 2 Ash Lumber + 2 Steel Ingot **Mana Willow Lumber - + Willow Log + Earth Anima + Water Anima + Light Anima **Mythril Lance - + 2 Mythril Ingot + 2 Ash Lumber **Power Bow - + Coeurl Whisker + 2 Elm Lumber + Scorpion Claw + Wool Cloth **Stone Arrow - + Arrowwood Lumber + Chocobo Fletchings + Stone Arrowheads **War Bow - + 2 Oak Lumber + Silk Cloth +Carbon Fiber + Glass Fiber *'Smithing' *'Clothcraft' **Brilliant Gold Thread - + Gold Ingot + Silk Thread + Light Anima + Water Anima x2 **Fly Lure - + Bat Fang + Animal Glue + Chocobo Feather **Headgear - + Grass Thread + Grass Cloth x2 **Heko Obi - + Grass Thread + Cotton Cloth x2 **Kaginawa - + Manticore Hair + Grass Thread + Bronze Ingot **Lilac Corsage - + Lilac + Silk Cloth + Spider Web + Twinthread **Linen Doublet - + Saruta Cotton x3 + Linen Thread + Linen Cloth x4 **Seer's Mitts - + Saruta Cotton + Cotton Cloth x2 + Wool Thread + Sheep Leather **Shadow Roll - + Wool Thread x2 + Wool Cloth + Sheep Leather **Velvet Robe - + Silver Thread + Brass Scales + Velvet Cloth x2 + Wool Cloth x2 **Wool Cuffs - + Wool Thread + Wool Cloth + Linen Cloth + Tourmaline x2 *'Bonecraft' *'Alchemy' **Animal Glue - + Rabbit Hide + Distilled Water + Bone Chipx2 **Antidote - + San d'Orian Grapes + Wijnruit + Distilled Water **Beeswax - + Beehive Chipx3 + Distilled Water **Black Ink - + Windurstian Tea Leavesx2 + Distilled Water + Nebimonite **Chocotonic - + Gysahl Greens + Attohwa Ginseng + Distilled Water **Deodorizer - + Sage + Olive Oil + Chamomile **Echo Drops - + Honey + Sage + Distilled Water **Ether - + Dryad Root + Bat Wing + Distilled Water + Bat Wing + Dried Marjoram **Ethereal Vermilion Lacquer - + Light Anima + Lightning Anima + Water Anima + Mercury + Sulfur **Eye Drops - + Distilled Water + Ahriman Tears + Chamomile **Hallowed Water - + Fire Anima + Ice Anima + Light Anima + Distilled Water **Hi-Potion - + Malboro Vine + Sagex2 + Distilled Water **Invitriol - + Fire Anima + Dark Anima +Water Anima + Treant Bulbx2 **Leucos Voulge - + Super Cermet + Cermet Chunk + Platinum Ingot + Super Cermet + Holly Lumber **Loudspeaker II - + Baking Sodax2 + Treant Bulbx2 + Colibri Beak + Glass Sheet + Water Tank **Mana Booster - + Mana Wand + Fiend Blood + Brass Tank + Imperial Cermet + Mercury **Poison Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot + Animal Glue + Poison Potion **Riot Grenade - + Bronze Sheet + Sulfur + Paralysis Dust + Firesandx2 + Bomb Ashx3 **Sairui-Ran - + Kazham Peppers + Bomb Ash + Bast Parchment + Bird Egg **Sieglinde Putty - + Flaxseed Oilx2 + Shell Powderx2 + Zinc Oxide **Silent Oil - + Beeswaxx2 + Olive Oil *'Cooking' **Apple Pie (5) - + Pie Dough + Maple Sugar + Cinnamon + Faerie Apple + Bird Egg **Black Bread (3) - + Flask of distilled water + Chunk of rock salt + Bag of rye flour **Boiled Crab (4) - + Handful of bay leaves + Chunk of rock salt + Slice of land crab meat + Flask of distilled water **Bug Broth (4) - + Shell bug'x2' + Lugworm'x2' **Carrion Broth (4) - + Block of gelatin + Piece of rotten meat + Slice of hare meat'x2' **Egg Soup (4) - + Bird egg + Pinch of black pepper + Flask of distilled water + Chunk of rock salt **Ginger Cookie (6) - + Bag of San d'Orian flour + Ginger root + Stick of selbina butter + Bird egg + Pot of maple sugar + Flask of distilled water **Grasshopper Broth (6) - + Bunch of gysahl greens + La Theine cabbage + King Locust + Mushroom locust + Skull locust'x2' **Herbal Broth (4) - + Frost turnip'x2' + Clump of beaugreens'x2' **Mont Blanc (8) - + Bird egg + Ronfaure chestnut'x2' + Flask of distilled water + Pot of maple sugar + Bag of San d'Orian flour + Stick of selbina butter + Jug of selbina milk **Mushroom Soup (5) - + Chunk of rock salt + Danceshroom + Scream fungus + Coral fungus + Flask of distilled water **Nebimonite Bake (3) - + Stick of selbina butter + Nebimonite + Bulb of Mhaura garlic **Orange au Lait (4) - + Jug of selbina milk + Pot of honey + Saruta orange'x2' **Roast Mutton (3) - + Pinch of dried marjoram + Slice of giant sheep meat + Bulb of Mhaura garlic **Salsa (5) - + Bunch of gysahl greens + Bunch of Kazham peppers + Mithran tomato + Chunk of rock salt + Wild onion **Soy Milk (3) - + Flask of distilled water + Pod of blue peas'x2' **Tomato Soup (5) - + Bottle of tomato juice + Handful of bay leaves + Pinch of dried marjoram + Wild onion + Flask of distilled water **Tortilla (4) - + Ear of millioncorn + Flask of olive oil + Chunk of rock salt + Bag of San d'Orian flour **Windurst Taco (7) - + Slice of hare meat + Dish of salsa + Block of stone cheese + Tortilla'x2' + Wild onion + Windurst salad *'Goldsmithing' **Brass Harness - + Bronze Harness + Brass Ingot + Brass Sheet **Indurated Gold Ingot - + Gold Orex4 + Earth Animax2 + Light Anima Game Description Client: (Southern San d'Oria (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (D-8) for details.